


burn me

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fetish, Fire, M/M, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Draco discover the intensity of wax fetishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn me

Draco bit his lip as he walked slowly towards the Room of Requirement. He was used to Ron calling him here, but his note had also said something else. Draco looked down and realized that the note in question was still clenched in his fist. He flattened it out against his palm and read it again. 

Malfoy, 

Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at midnight. I think I have something new for us to do. I know you uh…aren’t much for choking me. That’s alright. Maybe you’ll enjoy this… 

See you tonight,   
Ron 

 

Draco raised an eyebrow and wiped the note clean with a wave of his wand, then burned it quickly, leaving ash on the floor as he strode towards the door. He pushed the door open after unlocking it, and was greeted by the warm light of a hundred candles floating around the room. He froze in the doorway for a moment, his mouth falling slightly agape. 

“Weasley?” he prompted to the room. He could make out a bed in the back corner of the room; it was large and appeared to have someone on it. Draco attempted to shield his eyes and peer through the iridescent forest of candles, but to no avail. 

“Over here, Malfoy,” Ron drawled, in a voice that rivaled Draco’s own snide voice. Draco’s head whipped around to find Ronald Weasley leaning against the stone wall, completely naked. 

Draco immediately felt blood pool in a certain area as he took in the tall redhead’s body. 

“Mind telling me what this is all about before I get bored?” he sneered, cringing inwardly at the venom he heard in his voice. He didn’t mean it, but he didn’t know what else to say. 

Ron bit his lip at the same time he furrowed his brow at the tone of Draco’s voice. He knew he was much too attached to the boy, but he couldn’t help himself. If Draco wanted to use him as a casual shag, that was fine with him. Hopefully one day he would mean more to the blonde. 

He shrugged off of the wall, walking towards Draco, twirling his wand between his long tapered fingers. A casual flick and Draco’s clothes flew across the room. Ron stopped a few inches away from the Slytherin, breathing softly on his cheek, causing Draco to part his lips slightly in a moan. Draco leaned forward to kiss the Gryffindor, but Ron dodged, leaving Draco growling in annoyance. Ron grinned, weaving and bobbing quickly through the candles over to the bed in the corner. Draco followed, much less lithely. Ron stopped at the end of the bed, turning to pull Draco through the rest of the candles. 

They pressed their bodies together, Ron nibbling on Draco’s left earlobe, his hands sliding slowly down the boy’s sides, sending a tingle across Draco’s skin. Draco placed a kiss on Ron’s neck, and allowed himself to be touched. He wasn’t the type for all the foreplay. He preferred to get straight to the point, usually; though he allowed Ron his preference when it came to the foreplay. Ron really liked enhancing the pleasure of sex, or so he explained himself. 

Ron reached out behind him and took a candle from the hair, a grin on his face. 

Draco was allowing himself to be touched, when suddenly he felt something extremely hot drip down his back, and he jumped several feet into the air. 

“What the fuck?” Draco said, attempting to scrape it off while not burning himself on the un-godly number of candles still floating around the room. Ron grinned and dripped more of the hot wax from the candle onto Draco’s chest while he wasn’t looking. 

“OW!” he yelped, trying to get it off. “Stop it, dammit!” 

Ron bit his lip again and looked at Draco’s raging member. 

“You sure you don’t like it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco closed his eyes, allowing the hot wax to cool to a comfortable temperature. In fact, if he concentrated on how erotic the heat was, he could probably get past the pain. He sat down on the bed, pulling Ron closer to him. He leaned back onto the bed and gave Ron and expectant look. 

Ron hesitantly held the candle over Draco’s naked body. 

“Sure?” he asked. 

“Just fucking drip it on me, Weasley, before I go soft!” Draco growled. 

Ron shrugged, tipping the candle slightly, dripping hot wax from Draco’s chest down his stomach to his protruding hipbones. Draco twitched and writhed under the dripping wax, and his face contorted. On the other hand, his cock was twitching and swelling before Ron’s eyes. Ron grinned and kneeled at the foot of the bed, between Draco’s legs. 

“Burn me, baby, please,” Draco moaned once the wax had dried on his body. Ron waved his wand, and seven or eight candles moved in, slowly dripping bits of liquid hot wax onto the two boys as they made love under the close candlelight.


End file.
